The present invention relates to jewelry display cards which have particular application in the display and marketing of ornamental jewelry.
Prior to the instant invention, an article of jewelry has usually been displayed on a display card by the attachment thereof on the front side of the card by the means that is normally used for mounting the article on the body or apparel of the wearer. A display device of this type has been found to be generally effective for displaying ornaments or articles of jewelry such as pins of brooches which were mounted only on the front side of the card. However, the card was subject to wear and soiling due to handling which detracted from the appearance thereof. The present invention provides an improvement over the conventional display card of this type by providing a more attractive and durable display device.
When the ornament, or article of jewelry to be displayed includes or is attached to a chain or necklace, the display thereof in a neat and attractive fashion is more difficult to accomplish since a major portion of the chain must be hidden from view in a contained manner. In the display of an article that includes ornamental chain, a portion of the chain or an ornament attached thereto has usually been suspended from the front side of a display card. A small paper envelope has been provided on the reverse side of the card to store the chain and conceal it from view. The use of a small paper envelope, however, has not always been an effective solution to the problem of containing the chain in place, since the chain may not always be effectively retained in the envelope and may fall out of the envelope when the card is tilted or moved. Also the paper envelope eventually becomes soiled and torn reducing its effectiveness as an attractive display device.